Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers comparisons
This article compares the original Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers, the 20th Anniversary Edition, and the novel. General Changes *20th Anniversary has a simplified user interface, and built in hint system. *20th Anniversary Edition is a bit more linear than the original, with certain areas closed off on certain days/chapters, and items moved to a different location, to reduce the number of locations visited. *Many general background animations have been removed or not included in the 20th Anniversary edition. :"While none of them are a big deal individually, it also doesn’t take long to notice that most of the incidental details have simply been thrown out. Grace, for instance, no longer has her conservative brown skirt, but has switched to easier to animate jeans. Gabriel can no longer climb the ladder in his bookshop. When the police leave the first crime scene, it’s off-camera. There’s no longer the repairman fiddling with the thermostat in the police station, just a Post-It note saying not to fiddle with it. Gabriel no longer hugs his grandmother when he visits her."www.rockpapershotgun.com/2014/10/15/wot-i-think-gabriel-knight-20th-anniversary/ *There are generally quite a bit more things to look at on each screen in the original, and it may depend on what part of the room you are standing in. The remake removes most of these incidental descriptions and limits to just a few items on screen, some of the new descriptions are completely different. New Orleans In GK1 almost every street name in the French Quarter is listed on the map. In the 20th Anniversary Edition, the only places marked are those that can be visited. St. George's Book Shop/St. George's Books *The balcony no longer has the dragon head gargoyle in the 20th Anniversary edition. In the original the dragon head appears to be a nod to St. George's dragon. *The gargoyle near the desk looks more like a gryphon or a Chinese dragon. In the original gargoyle looked like a European dragon, and seemed to be another nod to St. George (after which the store was named, and which had ties into Gabriel's past). *The three books have been moved to a single shelf next to each other in a close up, instead of in different sections of the bookstore. This also avoids and removes all the associated animations as well. Gabriel's Bedroom GK1 In the original the room was dark, somewhat goth. With Mardi Gras paraphernalia scattered throughout the room. Mask and beads towards the foreground *Gabriel would sit down at his desk and try to type in the original with its own animation, and he mentions having writer's block. 20th Anniversary Edition *Less cluttered, a bit brighter, and a bit cheerier. Lighter colors all around. *In the remake Gabriel avoids typing altogether, there is a new line added to explain this. *A radio has been added to his room in the remake, which can be used to listen to different commercials. *The black shirt has been moved to Gabriel's closet. Police Station *Outside Police Station and Alleyway added to the station in 20th Anniversary Edition. *In the original there was incidental characters and animation including random officers inside the precinct walking into the lobby and doing various things. On a certain day a repairman could also be seen fixing the thermostat. In the remake there stands one lone officer (other than Frick and Franks) just outside the counter. Gabriel is able to interact with the officer initiating an acknowledging 'hey'. *Some narrative descriptions were removed from the lobby in the remake such as the seal in the floor, the coat rack, a file cabinet, Frank's desk, lobby bench, etc. *The remake adds some other descriptions not included in the original; including a portrait of the chief of police, a different description for the bulletin board. *The cage over the thermostat is not in the remake, a post-it is above it instead, a trash can instead of a umbrella stand (different discrption). Mosely's Office *Completely redrawn from a different angle. Jackson Square *In the original Jackson Square is made up of four separate screens, and each one has its own musicians three bands (2 with four members (jazz band, and Cajun band and ), and 1 with three: blues band) and a drummer. There are also four different visitors including a woman, a man, a boy, and a older woman. Plus the mime that interacts with the various characters. *In the remake the square is one giant connected area that scrolls in real time. The Woman and Buff Dude remain, however the older woman and the boy have been removed (at least in day 1), and one of the bands has been removed, one band moved near the drummer, short one member (Jazz Band), and another band short a few members (only 2 members; Cajun Band). Lake Ponchetraine *This was a dark misty location in the original. *It's a bright sunny, though still misty area in the remake. *The magnifying glass, and tweezer puzzle is a bit expanded with a close up of the ground, and a visual scan of the the foot and snake prints until the scale is discovered. *In the original two officers were shown taking pictures of the body, and carrying it away to the ambulance. While another officer searched in the grass near the edge of the lake. *In the remake there is but a lone officer standing around filling out some note book, and body is carried away after Gedde's appearance. Gabriel Knight *Gabriel's design appears closer to Gabriel Knight 3 in design. Blonde hair, white tee-shirt, and blue jeans. Still wears trench coat, when out of the bookshop. Grace Nakimura GK1 *Grace wears a skirt. 20th Anniversary *Grace wears jeans rather than the skirt. Grandmother Knight GK1 Rebecca Knight She calls Gabriel through Grace on first day. Gabriel visits her house on the first day, picks up notebook from her. 20th Anniversary She calls Gabriel through Grace on first day. She leaves a box of his thinks at the bookstore for him to rummage through, including the notebook. Novel Ester Wright Day 1 GK1 *Gabriel learns of several locations to research for his next book. He is able to travel to St. George's Book Shop, Dixieland Drug Store, Historical Voodoo Museum, Napolean House, Jackson Square, Jackson Square Overlook and St. Louis Cathedral. Grandmother Knight's House and Police Station are added after talking to Grace. *Bruno shows up to ask for the picture early in the morning, if Gabriel returns to the shop. *Gabriel encounters the The Girl volunteer at the Historical Voodoo Museum, who tells him to see Dr. John the following day. *Gabriel visits his Grandmother to pick up some of his father's things, in particular a sketchbook in the attic. She tells him about St. Louis Cemetery #1 *Gabriel visits Dixie Land Drugstore and learns about Cabrit sans cors, St. John's Eve, and free lagniappe. *The Confessional is empty at the cathedral, but Gabriel can enter the confessional. *Gabriel can enter the cathedral into a small nook/ready room and get a black shirt and priest's collar. 20th Anniversary *Gabriel is limited to St. George's Books, Jackson Square, Jackson Square Overlook, and St. Louis Cathedral. Police Station, Dixieland Drug Store and Voodoo Museum are added after talking to Grace. But the Drug Store and Museum are closed until the following day. The Overlook is closed until June 21st for repairs. *Bruno does not appear. *Someone occupies the confessional booth, so he is not able to enter. There is no back room. Novel Day 2 GK1 *An electrician opens up the locked thermostat cage on Day 2, allowing GK to fiddle with the temperature of the police station. *Dr. John refers Gabriel to Magentia Moonbeam's location and he learns about Marie Laveau's tomb, and even calls ahead to her before your visit. She can be visited on Day 2. While there learn more about St. John's Eve and additional information about Marie Laveau. You can collect Grimwald's snake skin. Also get a translation of Voodoo Code from Laveau's tomb. 20th Anniversary Tap Dancer and Hot Dog Vender, and Artist appear in Jackson Square. *Gabriel learns of Magentia Moonbeam from a flyer in the museum, but she is gone until the 22nd. *There is no electrician in the police station, and the temperature settings are already easy to get to. *Gabriel learns primarily about Marie Laveau from Dr. John.